gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time
Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time, en español Hagamos una Kiki/Tiempo de partir el pavo, es un popurrì presentado en el episodio . La versión original de Let's Have a Kiki pertence a Scissor Sisters y la versión Originial de Turkey Lurkey Time pertenece a Promises. Contexto de la canción Es presentada en la cena de Accion de Gracias de Kurt, Rachel y Brody cuando llegan los amigos de Isabelle e Isabelle para celebrar. Letra Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Oh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the eairh And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for mothers touchin' my ass So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned harassed rat And am greeted not by Miss Rose at the door, But our friend, Johnny 5-0. Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don’t even know what's the Tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Kurt, Rachel yd Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight) Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts when they deserve Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: tight) Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn, Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Rachel: It's turkey lurkey time Tom turkey ran away but he just came home It's turkey lurkey time He's really home to stay, never one to roam Let's make a wish And may all your wishes come true Kurt: Turkey lurkey, goosey loosey Rachel y Kurt: Some for uncle Joe, some for cousin Lucy Rachel, Kurt y Isabelle: Everybody gather 'round the table Dig in, dinner's being served Eat all the turkey you are able Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree? Climb up and bring it down for me That's something I would like to see Isabelle: This kiki is marvelous! Kurt y Rachel: Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt: non non) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight) Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) Work Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle y Kurt: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight!) Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki (Rachel: hunty) (Kurt: dropper) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel y Isabelle: Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki, boots, ten, queen Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Kurt y Rachel: Let's have a kiki! Galeria thumb|left|300px Curiosidades *Glee tiene una verisón sola de Let's Have A Kiki que será presentada en el album Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. *Hasta ahora, todas las canciones de Isabelle son popurrì junto a Kurt y Rachel. *Segunda vez que Rachel, Kurt e Isabelle cantan un popurrì. *Durante la presentación se puede ver a Shangela Laquifa Wadley y Perez Hilton como unas de las amigas de Isabelle. *Brooke Lipton (coreógrafa de Glee junto a Zach Woodle) aparece en el vídeo musical de esta canción. *Durante la presentación se puede observar un error de continuidad en el segundo 56. Cuando Isabelle esta cantando, en el mueble que esta atrás de ella un bailarín saca las manos por un cuadro donde hay un adorno en forma de esqueleto humano, el cual primero se ve sentado, y conforme va transcurriendo se ve tirado y luego de nuevo en su forma original. *En la versión original se usan groserias como "MotherFucker", pero en la version de Glee solo se dice "Mother" Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Isabelle Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Thanksgiving Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York